Rebellious
by fremione5ever
Summary: After Ron and Harry laugh at Hermione's desire to be rebellious, Fred helps her break the rules. There might be more to it than just having some fun though.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione felt like being rebellious. Fred and George had just set off their supply of fireworks, and no one felt like doing anything other than celebrating. When she voiced this desire to Ron and Harry though, they just rolled their eyes.

"You? Rebellious?" Ron chuckled. "I suppose that means you'll only do half of next week's homework tonight."

Hermione felt somewhat annoyed by this comment. Sure, she was a prefect and school was a huge priority for her, but that didn't mean she wasn't a rule breaker. She started to protest, saying that the D.A. had been her idea, and that she had broken plenty of rules in the past. Her words fell of deaf ears though, as Ron and Harry had called Fred and George over to talk about the elaborate fireworks display.

Trying not to look too disappointed, Hermione joined in the conversation.

"The magic really was spectacular," she told them. "Especially the way you charmed them not to disappear."

Fred winked at her smirking, clearly pleased with himself and his twin. George, on the other hand, wasn't as happy to receive the compliment.

"Yeah, sure," he retorted. "Let me guess, you'll be writing to our mum to tell her what a commotion we caused."

Harry and Ron laughed at this, as Hermione had threatened to write to Mrs. Weasley in the past. Hermione, however, seemed hurt.

"No," she tried to defend herself. "Really. I think they were impressive!"

George was ignoring her though. He had gone back to talking to Harry and Ron. Hermione turned away from the group and started looking at a textbook, not really reading. She was trying to disappear in a crowded room, and she would have succeeded, had it not been for Fred.

Fred could tell she had been hurt by what his twin had said, but he chose not to call attention to it. He was worried that it would just embarrass her. He did make a mental note, however, to tell George that he was out of line to have said that to her.

A half hour passed by, in which Fred noticed that Hermione had not once turned the page of her book. Not that he was watching, of course… Determined to cheer her up, Fred poked her in the side, making her jump and the group laugh. Hermione blushed, and Fred smiled as he heard a giggle escape her lips.

Slowly, the common room started to clear out, and soon only Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Harry remained.

"Still feeling rebellious, Hermione?" Harry laughed. "Or was that a momentary lapse in judgment?"

Hermione blushed again, she felt like she was doing a lot of that tonight. She had been hoping that moment had slipped her friends' minds.

"Well, it seems the opportunity has been lost," she joked back. "I'm sure I'll be able to revel eventually though."

The group chuckled, and it was on those words that Ron and Harry decided to head up to their dormitory. Fred and George were close behind them, but Fred, having forgotten to bring up his bag, was forced to re-enter the common room less than five minutes later.

He found Hermione still at the table, setting out what looked like hats.

"What are those?" He asked her, causing her to jump.

"Oh, Fred!" She exclaimed. "They're… Uh… Hats. For the house elves… Ron and Harry don't think I should be putting them out, so I've started waiting for them to leave before I place them around."

She blushed as she finished explaining, knowing that the twins did not agree with her thoughts on house elf liberation. Fred smiled at her. That was something she had not been expecting. Laughter? Sure. But this smile wasn't mocking; it was genuine.

"What?" Hermione inquired,

"You might not think you're rebellious, Hermione, but you're certainly trying to start a rebellion."

This made her giggle and she looked away from him, unsure of what to say. She wasn't sure why he had been having this affect on her lately, but she was constantly giggling and blushing when he was around. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

"If you want to try something else rebellious, I have an idea."

This surprised Hermione, but it also made her hesitate. If Fred thought it was rebellious, it might be too much for her. She decided to ask what he meant anyways.

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Get dinner with me tomorrow night… in Hogsmeade."

Hermione was shocked. The next Hogsmeade visit wasn't for another month. She couldn't back down though. She locked eyes with him and in what she hoped was a confident voice, said yes.

Fred wandered back up to his dormitory, carrying hid bag with him this time. He was in an even better mood than when he originally made the trek upstairs. He opened the door and, as he expected, found everyone else to be fast asleep. He got changed and clambered into bed. He thought he would fall asleep instantly, but it would be another hour until he was finally able to drift off.

He spent his time staring at the ceiling, thinking about where he should take Hermione. Not that it should be a big deal of course. It was just her attempt at rebellion. Not a date. Definitely not a date.


	2. Chapter 2

George couldn't understand why his twin was so chipper when he woke up the next morning. He had never been much of a morning person, yet he was dressed before anyone else. Something was up with him, and George was determined to figure out what.

It didn't take long before the mystery was solved. They had barely walked out of the portrait hole when Lee Jordan asked if the two of them wanted to set off a few more fireworks around dinner. The boys replied at the same time, "we can't." At least that was what George had said, referring to the fact that they had run out. Fred, on the other hand, had said, "I can't." This was news to both Lee and George.

"What do you mean? Why can't you?" Lee questioned.

"Yeah, what are you doing that I'm not?" Added George.

"Oh, uh, well I'm going to Hogsmeade. With Hermione."

Fred said the last part somewhat quickly, and George was sure he must have misheard him. However, when he asked Fred to repeat himself it was clear that he had not misunderstood at all. George walked in a stunned silence all the way to the Great Hall. Finally, as they sat down for breakfast, he spoke.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you taking Hermione, the girl who constantly tries to put a stop to our pranks and our fun, to Hogsmeade?"

Fred stammered. He wasn't sure the best way to respond. He hadn't mentioned to George that he had a crush on her yet, and he didn't think that during the middle of breakfast was the right moment.

After the Yule Ball last year he had told George that he thought Hermione looked amazing in her dress. George, along with the rest of the school, had agreed with him. George had just left it at that. Fred, however, had started looking at Hermione differently.

When all of those people made jokes about Hermione being the person Krum would miss the most, he had tried his best to draw attention away from her by teasing Harry for saving two victims. It wasn't that the idea of Krum missing her made him jealous, he just didn't like seeing how much the comments annoyed her. He could see why Krum liked her so much though.

Hermione was pretty (with or without the straightened hair), incredibly smart and talented, and she always seemed to have a confidence in herself. She didn't care what other people said when she answered questions in class. She didn't even let Malfoy's remarks about her blood status get to her. She was proud to be Hermione Granger.

Fred, of course, couldn't explain all of that with so many people around. Instead, he tried to answer his twin in a way that would hopefully make George look past the fact that he was blushing slightly.

"Well, she said she wanted to be rebellious. I thought that this would be her chance to prove that she can be."

This seemed to be enough of an answer for Lee, who went back to his breakfast nodding his head. George on the other hand knew there was something more to the story. He whispered to Fred, "I think you and I need to talk about your taste in witches later."

This statement combined with the fact that Ron, Harry, and Hermione had just taken seats next to Fred, caused Fred to choke on his pumpkin juice. Hermione looked at him with concern, but Fred turned away blushing, so she didn't say anything.

Ron and Harry went straight into discussions regarding how behind on homework they were, yet again. It seemed as though the only one able to keep up with the O.W.L. homework load was, of course, Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron began hopefully, "do you think you could help us with that potions essay tonight?"

Hermione glanced towards Fred, who was not looking at them. She noticed that he had sat up straighter when Ron mentioned tonight.

"Sorry guys. I don't know when I'll be around to help you tonight. I have plans for dinner, and I don't know when I'll be back."

This came as quite a shock to Harry and Ron, but Harry noticed that Lee and the twins did not seem surprised by this news. Lee, in fact, was smirking into his oatmeal.

"Oh really? Is Viktor coming to visit?" Harry teased her, knowing that had anyone else made this joke they would have been in serious trouble. Ron scowled at this comment, and to Harry's surprise, so did Fred. It was Lee who responded to Harry first.

"Actually, it sounds like Fred will be teaching a certain prefect how to let loose, tonight."

This caused both Fred and Hermione to blush, and Ron stared at the two of them. He then started laughing; sure that this must be some joke. When no one else laughed with him though, he stopped.

"Well, okay I guess…" Ron mumbled, unsure of how to react.

Breakfast was quiet after that. It wasn't until they were leaving to go to the first class of the day that someone spoke again.

"I'll meet you in the common room at 7:00, Hermione."

It was the first time Fred had spoken since Hermione sat down that morning. Hermione blushed and nodded, trying not to look too eager. There was nothing to be nervous about, she reminded herself. This was definitely not a date.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione felt as though the day passed by in slow motion. She caught herself not paying attention to the people around her at lunch, as she had been so focused on what dinner that night would be like. Where would they go? Should she wear her normal school robes? Would he be dressed nicely? Wait. That was a silly question. Of course he wouldn't be dressed nicely. This was most certainly not a date.

As Hermione sat there, she felt as though someone was watching her. She turned and glanced towards Harry, who was seated to her left. Her instincts had been right. Harry was looking at her quizzically as he chewed his ham sandwich.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked wondering why he was staring at her.

"You just mumbled 'not a date' under your breath," Harry replied. "Don't worry," he reassured her, as she looked around, worried about who else may have heard. "I think I'm the only one who noticed. Everyone still seems too excited about last night to pay attention to anyone not talking about the fireworks. Ron and Lavender have been chatting about it all afternoon. Not that you'd notice that particular red head though."

With that, Harry winked at her and went back to his lunch. Hermione sat there, stunned. Was he just teasing her, or had he guessed at something that she was still unsure of herself.

It was obvious to anyone who looked at the twins that the two boys were very handsome. They weren't as tall as Ron, but they also weren't as lanky. Both were very muscular from all their years as beaters on the house team, and girls of all ages seemed to notice. They also took notice of their sparkling blue eyes and fire engine red hair. These traits definitely made them stand out in a crowd. That is, as long as it wasn't a crowd of Weasleys. To top it off, the twins had personalities to match their looks, making them even more attractive.

Fred and George were the life of the party everywhere they went. People couldn't help but feel happier with them around. Hermione had never felt this power more strongly than the past summer spent at Headquarters. Staying at Sirius's house had been both stressful and depressing, but she felt as though when Fred and George were around she could work through the blackness.

It was during their time together during the summer that she had started to get to know Fred, more so than George, better. George had trouble seeing her as anything other than a goody-two-shoes, an opinion that was not improved after she received her prefect's badge. Fred, alternatively, seemed to see the rule breaker side of Hermione that she tried so hard to keep quiet.

Fred would sit next to her and joke with her, occasionally asking about what she was reading. Their conversations were usually short-lived though, as another Weasley or Harry would often join them or have been sent to tell them of a new project they were to start on. They couldn't have been truly alone more than twice all summer; someone was always there with them. Hermione didn't mind though, she felt as though she needed all the company she could get.

Throughout the summer, Hermione noticed that sometimes Fred seemed to be looking at her, but she didn't think much of it. In all fairness, she was looking at him too. It was completely scientific, of course, she told herself. It had nothing to do at all with the way his biceps looked when he wasn't wearing his bulky school robes. No. She just was looking at him because she wanted to see if she could find any differences between his and George's physical appearances.

After doing some careful observation, Hermione was pretty sure she found some differences. Fred's arms were slightly more freckled than George's were, at least around his biceps; and she also noticed that their smiles were different. George's smile tilted up ever so slightly to the left. Fred's smile, on the other hand, tilted slightly to the right.

George was Fred's mirror image, and vice versa. It was very rare to see one twin without the other. That would be the case tonight, she thought. Just her and Fred. Hermione wondered how many more hours it was until she would be meeting him. Before she could glance at her watch or do anymore thinking on the matter, though, Harry nudged her.

Ron was standing up on the other side of the table, looking at the two of them expectantly. That was when Hermione remembered where she was. She wasn't at Headquarters. She was in the dining hall and she, Harry, and Ron had to go to Herbology. Shaking her head she stood up and began walking with the boys to the greenhouses. There would be time to think about her date with Fred later. She'd have to talk to Ginny after class. Wait. What was she thinking? This was definitely not a date.


	4. Chapter 4

To Fred it felt as though the day wore on forever. He constantly felt himself checking his watch; sure that George had somehow found a way of bewitching it to tick slower. Of course, George hadn't, but Fred wouldn't have put it past him. For what felt like the first time in his life, Fred just wanted to get some space from his twin. He was driving him crazy!

George had guessed that Fred was interested in Hermione, but George couldn't understand why. He had spent all day making that abundantly clear.

"Sure. She's grown into herself the past few years, and she isn't as annoying to be around anymore. But still! She's a prefect! And a bossy one at that. Worse yet, she gets along with Percy. Well, she did…" George trailed off.

No one got along with Percy anymore… Fred shook his head, trying not only to forget about Percy, but to also get his currently more annoying brother to stop pestering him. Unfortunately for Fred, it only worked on the former.

George continued harassing him on and off for the rest of the day, only stopping when he was worried that continuing might land him a black eye. By the end of the day Fred was more than tired of hearing what George had to say about Hermione.

"So Fred," began Lee Jordan as he and the twins approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Lee was unaware of the constant stream of annoyance that had been sent Fred's way all day, as George, to his merit, chose only to irritate Fred when they couldn't be overheard. "Are you excited for your date with Little Miss Perfect, tonight?" Lee teased him.

"IT IS NOT A DATE! NIFFLERS!" Fred yelled, shocking both Lee and his twin. Fred stomped through the portrait hole, as it swung open to audible gasps from the Fat Lady and the surrounding portraits.

Glancing between Lee and the staircase to the boys' dormitories, George entered into the common room in a stunned silence. Lee seemed unable to figure out what had caused Fred to get so angry. It was, after all, just a joke. George, on the other hand, realized that he had clearly pushed Fred too far.

Following the angry redhead, and ignoring the curious stares he received, George made his way through the common room and up to their dormitory. As he walked, George began formulating what he hoped would be a well-received apology. He found, as he expected, an angry Fred pacing back and forth by the foot of his bed. What George hadn't expected, however, was for Fred to sit down and look at him so dejectedly. He had been expecting more yelling, maybe even for Fred to throw something at him, but definitely not sadness.

"I'm sorry, Freddie. Really. I mean it. I know she's not my type, but if you like her she must be great. You'll have a great time tonight. I know it."

George finished his apology, but was shocked when instead of Fred cheering up, or even calling him an idiot, he began to look even sadder.

"You don't get it, George. It really isn't a date. She's not interested. She's just sick of Harry and Ron and everyone else thinking she's a goody-two-shoes. She's not going because she wants to spend time with me. She's going because she wants a chance to be rebellious." Fred sighed, bowing his head and looking at his hands.

George shook his head. How had he not noticed before that his twin was falling for this girl? George looked down at his watch. 6:15. He had 45 minutes to get his twin ready to win over Hermione. Wow. He never thought he'd be planning on doing that.

"Fred. You don't know why she's doing this. Merlin knows had I suggested this she would have said no. Honestly, she probably would have put me in detention for even suggesting sneaking out of the castle." Fred rolled his eyes. "I mean it," George said. "Not sure why though. I'm clearly the more handsome twin."

That last remark got Fred laughing, and George knew Fred would be ready to go soon enough.

"Come on Fred. You've only got…" George paused, looking at his watch again, "36 minutes before your date with Hermione."

"I told you," Fred said, finally standing up. "It's not a date."

"Fine." Replied George. "It's not a date. Yet."


End file.
